


Take My Picture, Mr. Paparazzi

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Because yes, Entirely self-indulgent photoshoot ideas, Look my final yamada pair written, M/M, photography fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Whenever he looks at the pictures from one of Yamada's photoshoots, Yuto finds himself disappointed. No, not disappointed. Dissatisfied.





	Take My Picture, Mr. Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> First and foremost. I started this is June 2015. I have changed the entire atmosphere of this fic twice, and I'm so freaking sick of it lol. But. My friend promised me she'd bake me a wedding cake if I finished 8 of my unfinished pwp fics before New Year's, so here's number 1 out of 8. I did it whoop whoop. ALSO with this I have written all 8 Yamada pairs!!

Whenever he looks at the pictures from one of Yamada's photoshoots, Yuto finds himself disappointed. No, not disappointed. Dissatisfied. Like there's something unfinished, and he keeps turning pages while looking for something that doesn't come. Looking for that perfect shot, the shot that wakens emotions, that feels _real_. Because no matter what they do to Yamada, what set they give him or what colour his hair is, if they make him take off his clothes or dress him up until you can barely see him, it's never good enough.

It's strange, because he doesn't feel the same way about any of the others. They deliver that occasional perfect shot even in magazines, but with Yamada, it's like it's withheld. The pictures are never bad, but they're never as good as they could be, even the best ones have some kind of flaw.

When he thinks about it, his frustration could come from that he's always competed with Yamada, and competing is no fun if the other party doesn't bring their A game. Or it's just the perfectionist photographer in him that's not pleased. He's picked out perfect pictures of the others, has kept the magazines and marked the pages. Daiki in a suit. Blonde Hikaru. Inoo with his ruffled princess-hair. But he's still lacking Yamada. It's just never perfect, like they can never do Yamada justice no matter how hard he works with his set.

And so he figures, there's only one thing to do.

"Yama-chan?" He asks as Yamada drops down in the couch next to him, yawns and lets his head fall heavily onto Yuto's shoulder during the break of a late photoshoot.

Yamada merely grunts a reply and settles against Yuto's shoulder in a more comfortable way like he's going to fall asleep there, despite Yuto not normally being his first choice of pillow.

"Would you model for me?"

There's a moment of silence and Yuto's starting to wonder if Yamada did fall asleep, but then there's a mumbled reply. "Model what?"

"For pictures. I'd like to work on my photography, I'm pretty bad at portraits." Yuto explains in what he hopes comes off as a casual tone.

"Sure. If you want to shoot me naked just don't let management know." Yamada yawns, and Yuto laughs, and that's that.

Yuto expects having to remind Yamada about it, since he was barely awake when they spoke about it, so when Yamada brings it up during lunch a few days later, Yuto's so surprised he can't even answer at first.

"Hey, Yuto?" Yamada nudges him since Yuto's just staring at him with chopsticks halfway to his mouth, unfortunately attracting the attention of Chinen and Keito who sits opposite them as he repeats his question. "What did you have in mind for your photos?"

"I... uhm... I haven't really thought about it yet. Depends on you, too." He says a little awkwardly.

"What photos?" Keito asks, eyebrow raised as he looks over the edge of his soup bowl.

"Oh, Yuto said he wanted to improve his photography and asked me to model." Yamada says easily, like it's perfectly normal. And on second thought, Yuto assumes it is perfectly normal, since no one reacts to that besides pouting about not being asked themselves.

"And I wouldn't turn down an offer to be a model." Yamada continues, not sounding bothered at all and with rice in his mouth. "When I was like seven, I wanted to be a Victoria's Secret model you know."

"Gay." Chinen makes a face that is more dejection than anything else, but Yamada just waves him off because they all know he's worse.

"I hadn't really grasped this thing about male models, okay? Then Johnny's happened." He shrugs and stuffs his mouth again. "So Yuto, depends on me how?"

Yuto shrugs too, but he's certain his unease comes through, especially talking about this in front of Keito and Chinen. "Is there something in particular you'd like to do?"

Yamada thinks about that while he chews, and Yuto busies himself with eating.

"I'll think about it." Yamada says finally. "I'll mail you."

And if Yuto wasn't convinced that Yamada had something in mind already when he said he'd write, he definitely is when he receives said mail ten minutes after he leaves work.

_Let's do something hot._

Something flutters a little in Yuto's stomach, and he starts second-guessing his decision to ask for Yamada's opinion.

_Hot in what way?_

He inquires, biting his lip where he stands between some businessmen on the train and waits anxiously for the reply.

_You know in what way. I don't have a specific vision though._

Honestly, Yuto doesn't know in what way. He couldn't count all Yamada's hot photoshoots even if he spent days looking them up, but there's clearly something different about this and it takes him a few minutes to compose a professional reply.

_We'll work something out. When's a good time?_

They decide on a date when they're both free, and Yamada decides that he's coming early because it's been way too long since they've hung out just the two of them, and Yuto easily agrees, because honestly he doesn't even remember last time they did. He was never good at spending time with Yamada alone, but he figures that's in the past and tries not to think so hard about it.

Instead, he tries to figure out what Yamada meant by doing something hot. Because he has his own ideas of what would be hot, but somehow it feels too personal to share them. There are also different kinds of hot. There's red light and dark clothes hot, there's messy hair and white sheets hot and there's innocent looks and undone buttons hot.

He's worrying the question so much it keeps him from sleeping in the end, nervous about being the one to decide what they're doing since Yamada might judge him. Then he lies on the couch before his television one night and zaps by Shounen Club and some juniors in too big sparkly costumes, and suddenly Yuto knows exactly what he wants to do.

That doesn't keep him from being a little nervous about it, especially when he gets a mail from Yamada at 7 in the morning on the Sunday they'd settled on.

_Should I bring make-up?_

Yuto's barely awake, but he doesn't have to think more than 'eyeliner' before he's told Yamada to go ahead. Then, of course, he can't go back to sleep, so he gets up to make coffee and wait, and he's happy to see that there will be sun for him.

When Yamada shows up, he's way too cheerful for it being 8.30 in the morning, but Yuto doesn't complain as Yamada happily spreads his make-up on the kitchen table and confesses most of it is stuff his sister's left at his place and he's not sure if it's still in functional condition.

Then the question comes that Yuto's been dreading and anticipating. "So what are we doing?"

"I... I have an idea." Yuto forces himself to relax, telling himself that this is Yamada, not some stranger. "Which you might laugh at. But first, I need you to tell me what you meant when you said hot."

Yamada looks surprised, glancing up at Yuto as he slowly lays a pencil of some sort back on the table. "I thought that was obvious. Something personal. Like, nothing for the fangirls or magazines. Something that I won't have to feel awkward about because no one else is going to see it. Except you, obviously."

Yuto relaxes a little at the same time as something tightens inside him, because his idea might fit in, but he also feels almost overwhelmed by the trust Yamada places in him. Even if this is just photographs, self-image is a huge deal when it comes to Yamada.

"Okay. That's good." Yuto nods once to underline his words.

"So will you tell me what your idea is?" Yamada smiles, an eyebrow raised under unstyled bangs as he looks at Yuto expectantly. "How do you think I'd be hot?"

Yuto's laugh comes off a little nervous even though he tries his hardest for it not to. "I... I'll bring it, wait."

He retrieves the bag from his bedroom and brings it to the kitchen, and he can't help feeling like he's handing in an assignment to a teacher. Yamada's looking at him with head tilted in curiosity as he doesn't seem to recognize the brand on the bag.

"... If it's not a good idea that's okay." Yuto says, quickly just in case. "I just came to think of it while watching TV the other day and I don't think we've ever done it and-"

"Shut up and show me, I'm dying to know here." Yamada cuts him off and looks expectantly at the bag.

Yuto grins at his impatience but holds the bag open to show it's content to Yamada, who looks inside and then frowns in confusion.

"... Sequin fabric?" He asks, and he doesn't seem to get it at all. "... Looks a lot like something we've done before to me? Did you buy this, you know we have tons at work right?"

Yuto rolls his eyes and tips the strip of fabric onto the table on top of Yamada's make-up, showing off the beautiful color mix of red and warm gold. "I know we do, but I had this idea."

He's still nervous, but more anxious to explain his idea than worry about it right now. He takes the fabric and steps over to the window where the sun's shining, sets the fabric in the sunlight and holds his forearm above it, catching all the reflections against his skin. He's tried this before to see how the light was, but this time he watches Yamada, who looks at the gold and red reflections dancing over Yuto's skin like he's just about to understand something.

"... That's pretty." He says, but glances at Yuto like he still needs an explanation.

"I thought so. I was thinking..." Yuto pauses to figure out how to explain the image in his head without things sounding weird. "I was thinking you could have this on your shoulder and we'd do a closeup. Reflections on your neck and face. I thought... it's pretty classy but still seductive, since there's something touching your skin even though there's nothing there? Am I even making sense, is this ridiculous?"

He finishes and turns to watch Yamada, who looks more surprised by the minute, and he can't help but think of that as a bad sign.

Yamada's quiet for a second, but then he shakes his head slowly. "No, it's not ridiculous. I trust you, let's try it. Should I wear anything else?"

"No shirt." Yuto says before he gives active consent of the words. "I mean, I don't think there should be a neckline showing."

Yamada tries to hide a smile but doesn't manage, and Yuto's not really sure why he smiles. "Okay. I'll do my own make-up I guess, what should I have?"

“Uhm...” Yuto looks at the contents of his kitchen table, but he's not too good with make-up despite the make-up girls trying to teach him. “Eyeliner?”

“Mm, I thought so.” Yamada agrees and starts rummaging for the right pencil on the table. “I guess some basic skin stuff too? I'm not exactly gorgeous right now.”

He gives a lopsided grin as he collects some stuff he needs and Yuto barely bites back an entirely unexpected “yes you are”, and instead manages a very out of context “Would you like coffee?”

He has no idea where that came from, expecting Yamada to laugh at him, so he's relieved when Yamada accepts the coffee offer and disappears to the bathroom where Yuto promises he has the best mirror in the house.

He makes Yamada a cup and he's so excited that his idea got accepted that he's messing up, making him really annoyed with himself and he settles that he clearly doesn't need more coffee himself.

“Get a grip Yuto.” He mumbles to himself as he spills coffee powder on the counter. “It's just Yama-chan, what's the big deal.”

Like every other day in his life for the past ten years or so, whether he wanted to or not.

He manages to finish the coffee and leave the cup for Yamada in the bathroom, who's too busy trying not to poke his own eyes out to say thank you, and then figures that he should get his camera ready.

He's carefully chosen his equipment, set the color and picked his best close-up objective, decided on a single well-placed reflector and chosen the perfect spot in his apartment. There's a wall that's perfectly illuminated by the morning light, just by the window so the natural daylight shines in, and with some green plants on the windowsill that'll make a good color contrast on one side of the backdrop if he angles everything right.

The light settings are already as decent as they can get without a model, so Yuto sits down on the armrest of the couch and waits. But it's boring to wait, he realizes as he can't keep his fingers from playing with the shutter time wheel or his foot from tapping, and so he sighs and gives up. He's just about to set the camera down and go harass Yamada about taking too long when he hears steps behind him and jumps when there's a hand on his shoulder.

“Nervy, are you?” Yamada grins, but Yuto's too busy assessing his make-up job to answer.

“Is this good?” Yamada asks after Yuto's been staring at him for too long, biting his lip and starting to look a little nervous himself. “Not what you wanted?”

“Exactly what I wanted.” Yuto admits and Yamada smiles. He looks natural, just... enhanced. Darker eyes, darker lashes, softer skin and plusher lips and it's stunning. “... Did you do something to your lips?”

“My lips?” Yamada repeats, then frowns and raises his fingers to them. “No, should I have?”

“No. It's good.” Yuto quickly responds and sets the camera down. “I... I'll get the sparkles, you sit here and take your shirt off.”

“Yes master.” Yamada says jokingly and sits down on the stool meant for him and grabs the hem of his T-shirt. Yuto heads to the kitchen to get the fabric, because even though he's seen Yamada without clothes more than anyone besides hopefully his girlfriends, it feels weird watching Yamada take off his clothes in this situation.

When he returns, Yamada's making silly faces for his own amusement, his shirt in a heap on the couch armrest.

“Ready?” Yuto asks, and Yamada immediately nods and straightens from his slouched position when Yuto approaches with the fabric. “This might be a bit itchy.”

“That's fine. I've had all kinds of shit on for photos.” Yamada shrugs, then stays still when Yuto drapes the sequins over his shoulders. “This is just another day at work.”

“Thought you wanted it to be personal.” Yuto teases, but he's a little distracted by how the fabric doesn't settle exactly where he wants it, and how warm Yamada's skin is when he accidentally brushes against it.

“Yeah. It is. A personal day at work.” Yamada says, and Yuto doesn't understand one bit of that, but then again he's busy draping and folding fabric like some Project Runway contestant.

“Okay I think I'm done.” He says finally and eyes the result after another few minutes of fixing. It's important where the reflections end up after all, he doesn't want Yamada looking like he's got some disease.

“Am I pretty now?” Yamada asks innocently, and Yuto tells him yes, and don't you dare shrug.

He returns to his camera, and now that he looks at Yamada from a safe distance, it's really better than he thought it would be, reflections lighting up the entire left side of his throat and neck, some in his hair and just a couple sneaking above his jaw, eyes illuminated by sunlight. “Damn, this is going to be good.”

Yamada smiles, a small, genuine smile and yes, Yuto's chances of getting the perfect shot are pretty high today.

He starts off with just a few shots setting the light properly, and Yamada makes dumb faces and everything feels easier now that there's a camera and a light mood between them. Yuto falls into his crazy camera man mode, putting himself into all kinds of unergonomic positions to get the angle right, tells Yamada where to look and how much to move his head and how gorgeous the shots turn out, as he normally does when he gets excited.

“You're really damn good at this.” Yuto praises when Yamada gives a different facial expression every three frames, when he finds the light on his own and takes direction like it was meant for Yuto to lead him.

“Thanks. I guess you haven't heard, but I've actually had people take my picture a couple times before.” Yamada mocks him, but there's a small smile again at the praise.

Yuto rolls his eyes and Yamada shifts, the stool clearly not too comfortable, and the fabric slips a little off one shoulder and he hurries to reach for it again. “Shit, sorry, do you have to redo it?”

“No.” Yuto stops him, too inspired to care about decency. “Leave it, that looks hot.”

“Yeah?” Yamada asks, interested but surprised.

“Yeah, could you like, turn a little towards the window? Half-turn? Not that much. There you go.” Yuto starts directing, and he doesn't even know what's coming out of his mouth anymore as he snaps frame after frame. “Lift your chin a little? That's pretty, when your hair touches your neck. You can play with the fabric if you want, I have enough of the perfect placing anyway.”

Yamada does as he's told, and Yuto can almost see the confidence growing when he has something to do with his hands too, fingertips running over the sequins and his own half-bare shoulder, and there's a different look in his eyes now. Less serene and enigmatic, which was the original set, and more... heated.

Yuto lowers the camera, looking at the preview picture that disappears on the screen. “... This is amazing, that look is fantastic. What are you thinking about, something naughty?”

It's meant as a joke, but Yamada smirks and twirls the end of the fabric strip in his hand. “... Just a little.”

“I can kind of tell.” Yuto admits, and suddenly he finds it difficult looking directly at Yamada, quickly scrolling through the pictures instead and watches the coal-rimmed dark eyes through the safe display of his camera and still almost feels like he's intruding on something. “They definitely look personal?”

“Good.” He can hear Yamada smile, and Yuto kind of wants to know what Yamada's thinking about at the same time that he doesn't. “No one else needs to see them anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Yuto asks just to ask, pretending to fix some settings while he's really just switching shutter time from 1/160 to 1/200 and back again. “You should show your girlfriend, she'd go crazy.”

Yamada is quiet for so long that Yuto has to look up, and he's drawn to those dark-lined eyes like a moth to a flame. “I don't have a girlfriend, you know I don't.”

His tone is a bit too serious to be in character for himself, and so Yuto figures he said something offensive and hurries to try and apologize. “I know, of course, we don't have time and all that, but I guess... When you do. Or something.”

Yamada smiles a little at that, but somehow Yuto feels like he made things worse. He's just about to really apologize even though he doesn't know what for, when Yamada's tone lightens and he nods towards the camera. “Can I see them?”

“Oh. Of course.” Yuto hurries to pull the strap from over his head and hands the camera to Yamada, who accepts it without caring that the sparkly fabric slips down enough to just hang from his elbows.

“Which button is it?” He asks sheepishly after a moment of looking at the array of different symbols. “I should know, shouldn't I?”

“The one with the play-sign on.” Yuto tries to explain, but automatically steps over to point at it over Yamada's shoulder while trying not to think about how close his arm is to Yamada's bare skin. “You can zoom in and out on the magnifying glasses.”

“Of course.” Yamada agrees, then starts going through the pictures, and Yuto can't help but look again.

Yamada goes through a couple, then stops at one where his bangs are almost in his eyes and his head is tilted towards the sun, light hitting perfectly from slight behind and strengthening the shape of his jaw and cheekbone, sparkles over his neck and one reflection touching his lips. He zooms on the picture, looks at his own eyes, and Yuto licks his lips nervously. He's never seen the look portrayed in the picture before in an idol magazine, ever. And he's been through an embarrassing amount.

“I like this one.” Yamada says, in a tone that's mildly appreciative, the kind you'd have about a garment that looks good but you're not sure you're actually buying.

“I love that one.” Yuto says before his brain has even registered he opened his mouth, seemingly too busy processing Yamada's pictures to be involved in communication right now.

“Yeah?” Yamada asks, tilting his head back enough to look up at Yuto, tone serious. “Why?”

Suddenly, Yuto feels an unwelcome heat rising on his cheeks and he clears his throat.

“It's... That look, it's hot. Like nothing I've seen in a magazine. I also really love the hair on your neck, it's pretty when it contrasts your skin like that. As if you could feel how soft it is if you reached out and touched it.” Yuto rambles, and in the silence that follows his words, he realizes that Yamada might have been asking for a photographic opinion. “Or, ehm... Did you want... I mean...”

“Thanks. I like how you describe.” Yamada says, eyes back on the camera screen but Yuto can still tell he's smiling a little. “Makes me feel pretty. Not to mention how your pictures make me feel.”

Yuto's almost afraid to ask. “How do they make you feel?”

“Fucking gorgeous.” Yamada admits, turning enough on the stool to look at Yuto as he hands the camera back to him. “Is that what I look like?”

Yuto accepts the camera, hands a little trembly for some reason. “When you have that look, this is exactly what you look like.”

“Yeah?” Yamada's voice is so low it's almost only breath left, and his hands reach out for Yuto's hips, crooking fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and Yuto nearly drops the camera. “I practiced.”

Yuto's mouth falls open in surprise and he looks down at Yamada's fingers in his jeans for a long moment, but somehow he's not very surprised at all. He clears his throat before answering, but his voice comes out a little rough anyway. “Really?”

“Mm.” Yamada hums and rises, eyes dark and amused and lined with that damn smoky coal that makes him so pretty Yuto can't even think anymore. “Just had to think about who the photographer was this time.”

Yuto wants to say something, maybe ask what's happening, but he already knows and he's not opposed. At least his body isn't, considering he's leaning down to meet Yamada's lips with his own without actively thinking about it.

The kiss is slow and soft and warm, and still heat shoots out into Yuto's limbs like he'd just been pushed against a wall and ravished, but he knows it's just Yamada who does this to him. He knows since all those years he spent wanting nothing but this, spent trying to figure out whether he hated Yamada because he wanted him or wanted him because he hated him. In the end, he had to grow up and behave like everyone else, and he set his mind on letting those feelings be a teenage memory.

Except that they're resurfacing now with a power that makes him weak in the knees, makes him wrap an arm tightly around Yamada's bare waist and pull him closer.

Yamada makes a small noise against his lips, but it seems surprised rather than disapproving, and arms wrap around Yuto's neck to pull him down to a better angle. It doesn't improve much though, because Yamada is still roughly fifteen centimeters shorter than him and it's awkward.

So he does the first thing that comes to mind, which is grab Yamada by the thighs and hoist him up. Hands immediately clutch onto his shoulders tightly as Yamada breaks the kiss with a shocked sound.

“Yuto!” He exclaims, but he sounds more incredulous than scandalized, and Yuto grins, shifting his grip as Yamada's legs lock around his waist instinctively.

“You're short.” Yuto comments, except now he's almost too tall, just perfect height for Yuto's lips to brush his neck and jawline.

“And heavy, put me down!” Yamada protests, but his voice is a little breathy and not all accusing, and Yuto grins.

“Not that heavy.” He says easily, because he really isn't, and besides, Yamada never specified where he wanted to be put down.

“Yes, I am, where are you going?!” Yamada gets out as Yuto starts walking, sounding startled but with a hint of amusement that keeps Yuto from wondering if this is okay, if he somehow got it wrong after all.

“I'm going to put you down. Like you wanted.” Yuto tells him, lips still brushing Yamada's throat even as he looks over his shoulder to navigate right.

Yamada makes an indignant noise, but doesn't complain as Yuto steps into his bedroom and gently dumps Yamada on his bed, even though Yuto immediately starts second-guessing his decision to move this along so quickly.

Yamada's limbs slowly disentangle from him as he lies down, and he looks up at Yuto with his dark brown eyes, looking mostly thoughtful but also a handful of gorgeous with the sunlight in his hair.

“Not where you wanted to be?” Yuto asks, but he's kneeling on the bed and Yamada's hands reach out for him.

“Exactly where I wanted to be.” Yamada replies, but then Yuto's pulled down into another kiss and there's no more talking.

Yamada is so willing it's driving Yuto crazy, breathing little sounds of appreciation as Yuto runs fingers over his smooth hot skin, stretching and arching and doing anything he can to give Yuto better access. When Yuto was 17 he would have killed for this, and he's already breathing hard before Yamada even touches him.

Clothes are discarded one garment at a time, undressing interrupted by hands not wanting to stop touching for long enough to let clothes come off.

It's not until Yamada's legs fall open as Yuto brushes a hand down his thigh that he's so done with not being fully undressed, and he sits back to make sure the rest of their clothes go away. Yamada's watching him with pink cheeks and dark eyes, making Yuto involuntarily shiver at how beautiful he looks and he reaches into his nightstand impatiently.

There's no verbal communication on how to proceed, but Yamada lies back and closes his eyes as Yuto opens the cap of the bottle, rubbing sticky substance onto his slightly shaky fingers and he can't help thinking that he never thought he'd get to do this to Yamada of all people.

Yamada jumps at the initial wet touch to the inside of his thigh, but then sighs as fingertips travel to their goal and the first one gently nudges inside. He's so tight that Yuto bites his lip, wanting to ask when Yamada last did this, if he ever has, but at the same time he doesn't want to know either of those things. He leans down to press gentle distracting kisses to Yamada's lips as he carefully works his finger further inside, but Yamada barely kisses back, mostly breathes and runs absentminded fingers through Yuto's hair. Eventually, Yuto deems a second finger a possibility, and Yamada's legs spread further as his head falls to the side, out of the kiss, heaving a breathy sigh. But he still doesn't seem to be in pain, so Yuto's lips just relocate to his neck as he works both fingers past the reluctant muscles.

The moan leaving Yamada's lips when Yuto presumably gets it just right is so hot that Yuto shudders and subconsciously presses harder against that spot, making Yamada's hands clutch onto Yuto's shoulders. Yamada's moans are like a song from then, ranging from high to low in both register and volume, and Yuto finds it easy to follow it like direction on where to go and where to press harder. Once he's three fingers in, his own erection is leaking precum on the covers and he has to actively concentrate on Yamada not being in pain in order to keep himself from just pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. But he can only wait for so long, and when he feels like he can move his fingers well enough, he withdraws them and wipes them on the covers since they're already sticky anyway.

He's a little bit shaky as he rolls on the condom and lubes himself up, biting his lip on a groan when stroking himself, and almost comes on the spot when Yamada's eyes open to look at him at the sound, dark eyes piercing and shining with lust.

Yuto doesn't really know if they kiss first or if he pushes inside first, the stimulation onslaught making him so dizzy he can't tell, heat tingling all over his skin as he bottoms out and Yamada moans against his parted lips.

His own sounds are low and desperate as he can't wait to move, to do _something,_ and he's never been so grateful that Yamada's so short that he can at least kiss him without any extra effort.

The kiss breaks mutually when Yuto tests the waters with a first initial thrust and they both groan, then never really becomes more than lips grazing each other as they both try to breathe, with an occasional brush of tongues touching.

Yamada's holding on to Yuto like his life depended on it when Yuto starts thrusting for real, fingers digging into Yuto's shoulder and the back of his neck and it somehow enhances what he's already feeling, the scorching heat in his belly that spreads out over his skin in pulsing beats, the slickness of Yamada's moist skin sliding against his.

Yamada's breathing shaky moans and sighs like his voice can't decide if it's needed or not, arching up against Yuto and legs wrapping around him to bring him closer, into a better position. Yuto's almost disappointed that he's so quiet, until he tries another change of angle and Yamada whimpers, head falling back with parted lips and Yuto keeps going exactly like that. His voice returns then, moans spilling from his lips as Yuto fucks him just right, and he can't keep his own low sounds in, blending with Yamada's in a harmony that no one else will ever hear.

Yamada's hands relocate, his right hand disappearing from Yuto's shoulder and the left taking over, and even if Yuto couldn't guess what was happening, he feels Yamada take himself in hand against his stomach.

Yuto's eyes squeeze closed as he has to keep himself from coming immediately when Yamada starts jerking himself off in time with Yuto's thrusts, and it only takes another few moments before there are nails digging into his shoulder as Yamada arches and whines, hot fluid spilling between them. Yuto opens his eyes in time to see Yamada lost in pleasure before he relaxes, lips parted and breath heaving, and he only needs so much to lose himself in orgasm too.

It takes a few moments after Yuto comes down for him to actually move, but he sees Yamada's slightly uncomfortable frown and tries to pull out as gently as he can. Yamada still winces, but then relaxes as Yuto falls onto the bed next to him instead.

“That was nice.” Yamada mumbles, seeming half asleep already, and Yuto almost wants to point out it's not even ten in the morning on a Sunday and he can't sleep now, but he's too busy smiling to say anything.

“Yeah. It was.” He agrees, watching Yamada's eyelashes flutter a little as his eyes close, breathing slowly evening out. He has a feeling Yamada will be upset later that he didn't clean up immediately, but he figures that for just a little while, he can sleep.

Yuto gets up to clean himself up, and as he looks himself in the mirror after washing sweat from his face, sees his own pink cheeks and shining eyes, he can't help but wonder what just happened. But right now, he doesn't care if there are feelings or just sexual tension involved, as long as he can keep Yamada here for just a little longer.

He intends to go to sleep too when he returns, maybe cuddle, but he stops in the doorway to the bedroom and realizes he has to go get his camera because this is too good to pass up.

Yuto carefully kneels beside the bed, resting his elbows on the edge as he snaps a picture, then fixes the light and takes another one. He looks at the preview, and can't help but smile. Yamada's beautiful sleeping face, his cheeks still a hint of pink, brown bangs falling softly into his eyes, a hint of his bare shoulder under white covers, and a hand resting on the sheets, bracelets and the remains of make-up on his face giving the picture a sense of fashion. It doesn't look like a sneakshot at all and it's so gorgeous Yuto kind of wants to print it in A2 and put on his wall.

It's still not perfect. But, he thinks as he sets the camera down and crawls back into bed, he'll just have to keep trying then.

 

 

~*~

 


End file.
